


I met him in the store

by deepfriedbrotheronthemenu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu/pseuds/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu
Summary: Louis goes to get the groceries and meets Harry who works there.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	I met him in the store

Louis POV

"Looeh you idiot!" I heard Niall calling from the kitchen. I had in fact, 'forgot' to get the groceries Niall had asked me to, this morning.  
I got up from the couch, dragged myself from the video of cat fails I was watching, and walked over to my best friend standing in front of the fridge door, holding it open. 

"lad, I forgot, sorry" I said to the angry lad, trying my best to sound as apologetic, I could.

Niall gave me an angry look before closing the refrigerator. "Whatever, just reme'ber next time" His thick Irish accent cutting through his sentences. 

I felt kind of bad at how disappointed he sounded. "What time is it?" I asked, not paying attention to the clock above my head. 

Niall pushed me to the side to look up at the clock. "a quarter to eight" He answered me before taking a step back to the spot he was standing in a second ago. "Why?" 

Not answering his question, I started walking towards the door; leading outside our shared flat. "See you later alligator" I called, right before walking out the door closing it behind me.

Niall must've understood I went to the store since I hadn't received any messages or phone calls.

Once inside I pulled up my phone from my right back pocket, to get out the list Niall had texted me earlier this morning. I mumbled out what the text said, "Milk, breadloaf… buttah.."   
A soft voice interrupted me; "Do you need any help?" 

I looked up from my phone, right into magical emerald green eyes, staring back at me. A smile that was worth heaven, plastered on the beautiful boy. Brown locks reaching his shoulders. He was wearing black tight skinny jeans, light grey Converse and the blue tee every employee had on. A small name tag, reading 'Harry'.   
My mouth opened at the sight.

The boy named Harry giggled, a beautiful laugh. "Did you need anything?" He smiled.

Broken out of my concentration on the boy, I looked him up and down. "Yeah," I started,   
I didn't need help, I knew exactly where everything was. Though, I did need his number.  
"if you could lead me to the bread that would be great, thanks" 

He smiled at me and started walking towards the shelf I was looking for, me following right behind. Throwing a glance down at his bum, it was indeed, beautiful. Of course it was. He was perfect. Harry stopped once reaching the shelf, me, almost stumbling into him, as I was apparently, very focused on his behind.

He put a hand out showing where the bread was placed and once again put on that beautiful smile of his. 

"Thank you love" I smiled making eye contact, before I bent down to the bottom shelf, grabbing the bread.   
Standing on my feet again, the lad spoke "Anything else?"

"That number of yours would be great" I said in my most confident voice with a smirk on my face. 

A rose-pink tone appearing on the taller lad's gorgeous face. He smiled at me "That would be unprofessional"   
A face peaked from behind the shelf corner  
"Oh come on Harold, give him your number, we can all see you want to"  
Harry turned around and gave his co-worker, which name tag read 'Zayn', a glare, before turning back to me. "Sorry about that" He smiled, pain showing through his eyes.

"No worries, love" I assured him with a smile. Turning around to see Zayn still standing by the end of the tall shelf.  
He backed away slowly with his hands in the air, mouthing 'sorry' sarcastically.

A moment was spent in silence before I spoke, "So, your number?" 

The tall lad reached for the pen sitting in his shirt pocket and a post-it note of who he had in his left back pocket. He started writing down numbers on the small paper note, his tongue poking out between his lips.  
He finished off the note and put the pen back in his pocket. "Text me when I get off work at nine" Harry said while ripping off the bright pink sticky note and handing it to me.

I bit my lip checking out his behind whilst he walked away.

I made my way to the register, paying for the bread, having forgotten to buy everything else written on the list. 

When I stumbled into mine and Niall's flat, the Irish lad yelled at me. "Where have you been Tommo? It doesn't take an hour two buy five things!"

I shrugged, unbothered, pulling off my shoes and walking to the kitchen. I opened the bread cabinet putting in the only thing I bought. Closing it and looking up at the clock, seeing it was almost nine, I pulled out my phone and the sticky note I had earlier put safely in my front pocket. Opening contacts I wrote in his number, naming him 'Harold', after I had heard his apparent friend call him that.

Niall walked up to me snatching my phone from my hands, "Fuck off Nigel!" I yelled at him.

"Ooo, 'Harold'," He read, "Who is this?" he cooed at me.

"I met him in the store," I said, snatching my phone back, "a wonderful arse is what he had." I smiled innocently at the Irish lad.

Niall answered with a disgusted look, "Did you fuck him or something?"

"NIALL" I laughed out. The Irish lad chuckling.   
I gave him one more look before looking down at my phone again, texting the number i was given,

"Hey"

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated. I want to improve! Though this is the best story i've written yet. This is also the first time posting on Ao3, so, be nice :))
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!
> 
> (I am also aware that the quotes made are not coming from the right person, i just thought it was fitting)


End file.
